


Mycroft's Annoyance

by FereldanDorkMage



Series: Angels Deducing the Avengers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ADtA, Fluff, poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, was it just to much to think the little brother you spend copious amounts of time trying to protect would at least be bloody considerate enough to stay in London?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's Annoyance

Mycroft held his phone in one hand, his other clutching the leather arm of his chair in an attempt to keep himself from lashing out at one of the men who scurried through here on the busywork that they assumed was important business.

Mycroft had told Sherlock about Fury in the hopes that he would latch onto how bothersome the man truly was and reject all the attempts at recruiting Fury threw his way. He had not expected that Sherlock would have jumped at the first request, and he never imagined that John would allow him to do it, much less accompany him.

Honestly, was it just to much to think the little brother you spend copious amounts of time trying to protect would at least be bloody considerate enough to stay in London? Or perhaps even to expect the man's slightly more responsible, and definitely more mature, boyfriend to ground him and keep him in the country?

And truly, Mycroft felt slightly betrayed by the fact that Sherlock would refuse to take cases in the name of the Britain if he could help it, he seemed to be more than eager to join an American governmental agency to fight for justice and the general well being of the average, everyday citizen.

And now his pest of a little brother was staying at S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters, waiting less than patiently for his place at Stark tower to be ready.

Honestly, even the British government was capable of being at a loss for what to do from time to time, and this was one of those rare situations. Then again, Sherlock almost always was the cause or motivation behind those rare moments of clueless-ness anyways.

Mycroft hit the home button on his phone, closing out the message John had been thoughtful enough to send to him, and typed in one of the numbers that would connect him to a group of men who were awaiting orders. He hummed aggressively through the time it took to connect the call, and almost sighed in relief when a voice said "Hullo?"

"Yes. Go to 221B Baker Street and pack up everything. Be careful, and replace the cameras. But do actually try to be discrete about placement this time."

A sigh was heard, and then the line went dead.

Mycroft leaned back in his chair and rubbed his free hand over his face.

Mycroft could hardly understand how his brother could have turned out the way he is. God knows it wasn't his fault. He had at least tried with the boy, but if one took a glance at the current situation, it was obvious his efforts had gone to waste.

He had very recently realized that Sherlock was one of his chief annoyances. Although, he had also realizes that, despite the tension that was obviously between them, he would still keep setting himself up to be driven mad by his brother for as he was capable of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, yeah?


End file.
